Flipside
by Puccachan246
Summary: Chihiro becomes pregnant during her second trip to the spirit world, and now she's back in the human world and the portal is blocked. What will Chihiro do when her daughter mysterious disapears and goes to the spirit world?


**Summary:** Before this story took place, Chihiro went back to the spirit world at the age of 18 and returned to the human world...pregnant. The portal to the spirit world was blocked from them on. What does Chihiro do now that she can't get to Haku and has a child?**  
**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! this is my first time writing a fic, so please be gentle when it comes to the reviews please! I'd love to get some feedback on this story, so feel free to do so and I'll highly appreciate it.

Chihiro gently shook her five year old daughter Rei, "wake up honey, its time to get up!"

Rei sleepily opened her gorgeously large green cat like eyes as she yawned and stretched out her tiny body.

"get dressed honey, there's a lot to do today" Chihiro got up and left the room so that she herself could get dressed. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she pulled her now waist length hair up into a high ponytail and went on with her daily morning routine. She decided to put on a pair of bootleg jeans with a multicolored stripped button down shirt with a white tank top underneath. As she was looking herself over in the mirror, Rei came bounding into her room,

"MOOOMMYY! Can you put my hair in pigtails?" The little girl gave her a huge grin and puppy dog eyes. Chihiro of course, could not say no.

"Alright, just stay still okay?" Rei nodded and Chihiro bent down and began to braid the little child's hair. When she finished, she tied on small red bows on each braid. Chihiro gave Rei a gentle push on the back signaling that she was finished. Rei turned around and ran out the bathroom door to the kitchen. Chihiro gave a little chuckle, and followed Rei to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast? Cereal, pancakes, eggs…?"

"ummmm…Pancakes please! WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" Rei was hyperactive if you didn't already notice xD

"Alright honey, but its going to take a while, are you sure you want to wait?" Chihiro already knew that her daughter was notorious for being a bit impatient

"yes, I'm going to draw while I wait" Chihiro smiled, she loved how Rei was so cute! Rei took out some paper and crayons and began to draw. Chihiro on the other hand began to mix up the batter for the pancakes. Every now and than she glanced over at Rei. She looked so much like Haku, it was saddening yet uplifting at the same time. Rei possessed the same gorgeous green eyes Haku had. Chihiro wondered how Haku was and if he thought about her. She hadn't seen him for five years. He didn't even know about Rei's existence. Chihiro sighed as she began to cook the pancakes.

'oh Haku, if you only knew…' Chihiro began to drift off into daydreaming land until she felt someone tugging at her jeans.

"mommy, look at this drawing!" Rei pushed the drawing into Chihiro's hands. There was a picture of a what she assumed was Rei, herself, and some man.

"Very good Rei, you're an artist!" Rei beamed. "see see, that's you, that's me, and that's daddy!" Rei was still innocently beaming. Chihiro's smile faltered a bit, but she managed to hide it from her child.

"good job, now can you get out the forks and put them on the table?" the child began doing her small amount of chores while Chihiro took out the plates and glasses.

'daddy?' Chihiro thought, 'I wish haku was here, it's so hard for her not having a father'.

After Eating

Chihiro began to clean up the dirty dishes and pans while Rei brought the forks to the sink.

"Mommy, can I go play?" Rei was really asking whether or not she could go outside. Chihiro brushed a fallen piece of hair away from her face, and smiled at her daughter,

"Sure, go ahead. Just remember, don't climb high trees or talk to strangers alright sweetie?"

"Mhmm!" Rei responded. Chihiro gave her a smile as the little girl scampered off to put on her sneakers to go play. Chihiro still lived in the same house where she had her little adventure in the spirit world. She let out a long sigh,

'Haku, I wish you were here…' She quietly finished washing and drying her dishes and headed up to her bedroom where there was a window she where she could keep an eye on Rei. The little girl was picking dandelions and other flowers in the forest. A happy smile plastered on her face. Chihiro smiled and started to make her bed since she forgot to earlier in the morning. Just as she finished she spotted a basket full of clean clothes she took out of the dryer last night.

'hmm, while I'm at it, I'll just finish folding up these clothes' She go to work folding her and Rei's clothes. After about a half an hour she finished folding and started placing her clothes back into her drawer. Just than she remembered that Rei was outside. She glanced over the window and gasped.

'Oh my gosh, where is she?' Her maternal instincts kicked in and she started to look around the backyard. She still didn't spot her. She worridly ran out to the backyard.

"REI! WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled. There was no reply. Chihiro spotted a faint trail of dandelions and various flowers. She saw where the path was going.

"oh no, please no!" she whispered. She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She frantically followed the vague path and stopped dead. She saw the rest of the "bouquet" of dandelions left on the ground in front of a rock statue.

'No…how could I let her…' Chihiro muttered.

She stared at the rock statue once more. She remembered standing in this exact spot five years ago, as well as thirteen years ago as a mere ten year old.

'oh no, what if Yubaba makes her sign a contract!' She frantically began to run through the deserted theme park and the food stalls calling for her daughter with no avail. She stopped at the foot of the bathhouse. It was the same as she remembered. She stealthily ran up the stairs and almost had a head one collision.

"ahh!" Chihiro gasped and than realized who it was.

"Mmph" the person said, "OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOU CHIHIRO!" An overjoyed Lin pounced on Chihiro, hugging the living air out of her lungs.

"I missed you soo much Lin!" Tears started to fall from her eyes, "but I need help!"

"What is it? Whats wrong!" Lin asked. She noticed that there was a deep fear in Chihiro's eyes.

"Have you seen a little girl run through here! She has braids with red bows"

"A child? A human child? No.." Lin was confused about why Chihiro would be asking such a question. "If anything, Yubaba would have her by now"

"nooooo" sobbed Chihiro

"Chihiro! Whats the matter!" Lin gently hugged Chihiro.

"I'll tell you later" She ran off in the direction of Yubaba's office, leaving a confused Lin in the middle of the stairway.

'Please be okay, please be okay' she repeated in her head over and over again. She reached the two big wooden doors and flung them open with all her strength. Inside was the same elaborate office room. There was a huge office chair with its back facing Chihiro. She assumed that Yubaba was sitting in it.

"YUBABA! WHERE IS SHE?" She screamed. The chair slowly turned around. Yubaba looked unchanged. One could easily see that she had some plans by her facial expression.

"Chihiro, my my, how nice of you to stop by for the third time" She said slowly giving Chihiro a calculating stare. Chihiro just continued giving her the death glare.

"Where is she? I know you have her somewhere" Chihiro wanted to cry badly. 'What if Rei signed a contract! What am I going to do than?'

"you know…" Yubabba said slowly, "I was wondering when you'd come back here for Haku…" Anger started to boil in Chihiro.

"I WASN'T LOOKING FOR HAKU, IM LOOKING FOR REI NOW WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Yubabba looked unamused.

"oh fine, she's in the next room" As soon as those words came out of her mouth she turned around and stomped out of her office. Once she found the room she flung the door open to find that Rei was on a pile of pillows fast asleep. Chihiro started to quietly walk over to her when she heard a voice,

"Chi…hiro?" A male voice asked. She immediately turned around to find herself staring at two beautiful green eyes.


End file.
